Mercenaries
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: One-Shot/ "Ellos son los héroes del mundo. Personas que se esfuerzan por el bienestar del mundo ignorando, que son solo almas vacías, rotas, armaduras y experimentos perdidos en la obscuridad" leve LeonxAda; ChrisxJill; JakexSherry; StevexClaire


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respetivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**Mercenaries**

.

"_Ellos son los héroes del mundo. Personas que se esfuerzan por el bienestar del mundo ignorando, que son solo almas rotas en la obscuridad"_

_._

_._

_._

Al despertar Leon se mira al espejo. Contemplando cómo el tiempo va pasando y la vida se va tornando diferente. Tiene varias cicatrices, la mayoría son de su memoria. Las corporales son efecto de su lucha, hay unas más gruesas que otras e imperceptibles, todas con un mismo fin. Es alabado, un héroe en su departamento contra el bioterrorismo. Su cabello es rubio cenizo, y sus ojos de un azul claro en contraste con su pálida piel, recorren con los dedos las marcas de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en un sobre una al costado de su espalda. La herida más profunda que ha tenido. Pero no se arrepentía de ella.

Aun así, Leon solo es un alma vacía. Sin nada. Solo un cuerpo a medio vivir.

Golpea el azulejo del baño. Con furia, mientras se coloca la camisa azul. Ocultando sus cicatrices del resto del mundo. El intercomunicador suena, Hunnigan espera impaciente y el solo atina a contestar, decirle que irá con rapidez e ignorar las pocas horas de sueño al recién haber llegado

_Es el deber de un héroe_ se dice a sí mismo. Mirando su rostro cansado con las ojeras protuberantes, marchitando sus ojos azules.

Es un héroe, como siempre le han dicho.

Y por unos instantes, deseaba dejar de serlo

.

_-Leon. Tu misión ha sido un éxito ¿Cómo quieres ser recompensado?_

_-Solo con descansar. Solo eso._

El cuerpo le duele. Los moretones se marcan con brusquedad después de un atentado. Hay sangre en su camisa y huele a cosas nauseabundas, pero es su trabajo. Aun así, no puede evitar sentirse un juguete. Ignoran el cansancio en su cuerpo.

Leon está vacío, aunque eso nadie lo nota. Tantos años han servido para vaciarlo de sus emociones. Destrozarlo y sofocarlo. Pero el solo hace una mueca con los labios, similar a una sonrisa. Mientras camina a paso lento hasta su baño toca su nuevo corte sobre el brazo. Sangrante.

Y mientras mira la próxima cicatriz, Leon desea algo diferente. Una oportunidad de ver las cosas con buenos ojos.

.

.

.

Él es un gran agente. Respetado, admirado y uno de los fundadores de la B.S.A.A, otra compañía dedicada a combatir el bioterrorismo. Ha dedicado años de su vida intento aminorar a las personas que hacen daño con armas biológicas, destruyendo vidas.

Es Chris Redfield. Su cabello castaño, ojos de similar color y tez morena. Un cuerpo corpulento, especial para su profesión. Un agente dedicado, y sin embargo está roto, destazado. A la edad de cuarenta años sigue soltero. Su trabajo no le permite tener las libertades para trivialidades como los sentimientos

Es rudo. Tosco. Sin tacto alguno. Como toda persona rota. Chris Redfield odia a las personas que mienten, por eso hay veces que se odia así mismo.

_-capitán Redfield ¿cómo hace para no caer?_

_-Años de experiencia, muchacho._

Miente. Como toda perdona rota.

Las personas así suelen refugiase en escudos de dureza, en palabras falsas salidas de sus labios y entrenamientos sin descanso. Mientras entrena puede sentir las miradas de sus compañeros, unas asombradas por su dedicación al trabajo. Otras mirándolo con preocupación.

Es algo que sabe, pero no puede dejarse llevar por todo lo malo, es fuerte en cuerpo, pero aun así siente rabia y odio al perder a sus compañeros de escuadrón. Se promete así mismo superarse para no ver morir más gente, no volver a sentir cólera al ver a su compañera Jill Valentine mal herida, al ser un experimento más de Albert Wesker.

Matará con sus propias manos a cualquiera que vuelva a tocarla.

Es Chris Redfield, con cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Cuerpo corpulento con mirada inquisidora. Un salvador más.

Un alma rota más, en todo lo relacionado con el bioterrorismo

.

.

.Jake Muller es frío. Seco. Taladrante y posee los ojos azules. Su cabello de un color semejante al rubio. Como el que fuera su padre. Un hombre que lo había condenado a la muerte con persecuciones. Todo por su sangre.

La vida le ha enseñado que no bueno. Ha perdido a su madre, no conocía a su padre y la persona que había considerado importante era un traidor el cual quería venderlo al mercado negro.

De nueva cuenta, el bioterrorismo está implicado.

Jake demuestra arrogancia, sus pasos pulcros con su voz fría y cortante. Una persona con determinación, cinismo. Todo eso lo describe bien. A pesar de haber tenido un pasado desastroso él no se inmuta, no tiene piedad a la hora de jalar el gatillo.

Ha matado muchas cosas relacionadas con virus, el también es un mercenario. Desde que era un joven. Ha aprendido que el dinero es mejor. Algo de poder con lo cual manejar a su atojo. Participa en guerras y en un atentado a causa del virus C en el pasado.

Jake es una armadura, dura. Inquebrantable. Hecha de hierro forjado difícil de traspasar pero es un medio fácil para herir. No le importa, todo dejó de tener sentido al perder a su figura materna. Todo es egoísmo. Sangre seca con miradas argullosas

Es hijo de Albert Wesker. Un famoso personaje en las filas de destrucción. Escucha ligeros murmullos cuando va a la B.S.A.A. su monitoreo es importante. Su sangre, una vez más, es motivo de atención.

_-su padre Wesker. El que desató el desastre de la mansión Arklay donde estaba el capitán Redfield, cuando trabajaba para los S.T.A.R.S._

_-Faltará poco para volverse un desquiciado. Es su legado después de todo_

Es serio, frio e insensible, pero no es idiota. Sabe que parte de eso tal vez sea cierto. Como la armadura lo detesta. El modo en que sus oídos se hacen agudos y a veces siente el virus C recorrer sus venas con violencia, generándole dolor con mal humor.

Las armaduras resisten, se golpean y se usan para la destrucción. Tal como su padre lo había condenado

Jake es un mercenario, de 24 años, tiene ojos azules. Nunca en su vida ha sido amable o diferente.

No tiene problema con eso. Pero alguna vez ha pensado en ser diferente

.

.

.

Experimento 05081203, o su verdadero nombre, Steve Burnside. Es un adulto de 35 años que ha pasado su vida bajo un laboratorio; los cables surcan su cuerpo extrayendo muestras sanguíneas, la mayoría duelen, pero a ellos no les importa.

Steve Burnside es pelirrojo. Con grandes ojos color verde pero no deja de ser un experimento. Un objeto de experimentación al haber adaptado el virus verónica en su sistema, a pesar de extraído. Lo han torturado con agujas. No tiene una cuenta precisa ya que son casi dieciocho años ahí. En la obscuridad.

Tiene recuerdos muy vagos de cómo ha llegado hasta esa institución, solo recuerda sangre derramada. Un rubio tomando su cuerpo seguido de despertar en aquel lugar con olor a desinfectante; personas con máscaras en el rostro.

Son muchos años como experimento, casi se olvida que es humano.

_-¿crees que lograremos el proyecto perdido de nuestro líder?_

_-Lo haremos. Después de todo. Tenemos al experimento en nuestras manos. Si llega a fallar lo eliminamos. Total, el ya no volverá a ser nada más que solo un proyecto perdido._

Y Steve aprieta los puños tras la rejilla de la celda. No ha visto la luz en dieciocho años, solo siente la obscuridad, el frio mezclado con las máquinas que analizaban experimentos macabros. Sus orbes esmeraldas se ven opacos, sin vida. Dejando atrás al joven chico enérgico al cual se habían llevado a Rockford.

Él es el experimento 05081203, solo eso para la institución. Es pelirrojo con ojos verdes. Una futura arma biológica, el experimento sin completar de Wesker.

Un modelo a usar, indirectamente relacionada con bioterrorismo. Un títere, el cual desea cortar los hilos y ver la luz. Sentir la libertad.

.

.

.

"_Ellos son los héroes del mundo. Personas que se esfuerzan por el bienestar del mundo ignorando, que son solo almas rotas en la obscuridad…. Pero que, a pesar de todo hay alguien ahí. Que le da valor a su existencia"_

_._

_._

_._

Leon vuelve a mirarse en el espejo. Las marcas sobre su rostro siguen ahí, ahora un poco menos obscuras. Su cabello rubio cenizo levemente crecido y sus orbes azules cansados. Observa nuevamente el área de su espalda; los moretones habían desaparecido, dejando la marca de la gran cicatriz al costado.

Es ligeramente protuberante. De un color en contraste a su piel. No se arrepiente. A pesar de tenerla desde aquel atentado provocado por Derek Simmons. La mayor herida que ha sufrido en su vida. De nuevo el maldito bioterrorismo es culpable de todo. Leon es un alma vacía. Solo un cuerpo sin nada. Pero tiene una esperanza. De que todo termine algún día.

.

.

Es de noche. Llueve y el cielo relampaguea. Leon entra a su departamento cansado. La espalda le duele. Los ojos arden. Observa el lugar con detenimiento al observar una luz encendida al fondo; no recuerda haberla dejado, es todo menos descuidado con su departamento así que se aproxima, sintiendo la calidez de la luz sobre el cuerpo adolorido.

_-Hola, guapo. Ha pasado tiempo sin verte... estás terrible_

_-¿Ada… qué haces aquí?_

Su tono es tosco, y solo la observa sonreír. Ada es una mujer atractiva a sus ojos. Posee un cabello castaño corto en complemento a sus orbes verdes. Tiene un carácter arrogante, desprecia, humilla, todo sin piedad.

Una espía, traidora a ojos ajenos. Pero el castaño solo sonríe al verla intentando cocinar algo para él.

_-¿cocinando? Ambos sabemos que la cocina no es lo tuyo_

_-Señor Kennedy, usted habla mucho_

Y su sonrisa se ensancha. Ignorando el malestar que cubría su cuerpo antes de llegar debido a su trabajo.

Ada es castaña, tiene los ojos verdes. Humilla y trata sin piedad a quienes consideran sus enemigos. Es espía, una traidora pero eso no le importa. Ambos son personas vacías, con el mal biológico tras su espalda. Son personas marcadas desde aquel suceso ocurrido en Raccoon City. Leon la mira mientras ella intenta hacer algo decente. Es una escena anormal, agradable.

Toca por encima de la camisa la gran herida en su espalda. Una herida provocada por un Simmons mutado, todo por protegerla. No se arrepentía. Así que solo atina a sentarse. Manteniendo la sonrisa

Leon es un alma vacía, quebrada, pero que, gracias a Ada, su esperanza de paz se encontraba más cerca.

.

.

.

Chris es un hombre respetado, alabado y uno de los fundadores de la B.S.A.A. así que mientras mira las tumbas de los jóvenes en aquella misión ocurrida con el virus C no puede evitar sentirse miserable, aunque no todo es culpa suya. Chris tiene al alma rota, al igual que su consciencia. Su joven amigo había muerto. Uno de los mejores integrantes de su generación. Deposita el ramo de flores blancas sobre la fría tumba con nombre y su labor en el cuartel.

_-Fue un gran agente, Chris… ¿no crees?_

_-Lo fue, Jill… demasiado joven y está muerto_

_-Chris, no es culpa tuya._

Su color de cabello es rubio aunque originalmente es castaño. Tiene los ojos color gris en vez de los azules. Es una superviviente a la locura de Albert Wesker cuando se empeñó en el proyecto Uroboros. Forma parte de un escuadrón especial de la B.S.A.A, tiene fortaleza y posee una mirada calma.

Al igual que él, ha sufrido por trabajo. La cicatriz en su pecho lo confirma con determinación. Y el juró matar a cualquier persona que deseara hacerle daño. Una promesa que se encargaría de cumplir. La mira nuevamente, inclinándose, depositando unas flores color lila sobre la tumba de Piers Nivans, se acerca a ella. Rodeando el cuerpo con los brazos. Enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Jill acaricia sus cabellos castaños, mirando el cielo.

Chris es un alma rota, pero, lo que no sabía es que había alguien ahí, la cual se empeñaría en reconstruir sus fragmentos quebrados.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jake odia a las personas, la humanidad, a su padre. Toda cosa que le asqueaba terminaba muerto. Es una armadura de hierro. Frío. Cortante y sereno. Mientras haya pasta de por medio no le interesa serlo

Caminas por las calles de Italia, con sus orbes grises buscando su objetivo. Las personas lo miran nuevamente al estar custodiado por la B.S.A.A. los murmullos llegan lejanos, puede oírlos al tener sensible el canal auditivo; una ventaja del virus C.

_-¿lo ves? Es Jake Muller. El hijo de Albert Wesker. Su próximo imitador._

_-él no será como Wesker… de eso estoy segura._

Sus labios se curvean muy sutilmente. Jake conoce a la perfección a la mujer que ha encarado al joven miembro de su escuadrón. Ella es Sherry Birkin,

Rubia. Ojos azules. Amable

Y Muller no entiende cómo ella puede asegurarlo con tanta firmeza, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, cuando solo la había visto aquella vez en el incidente que provocó la muerte del presidente donde vivía la rubia. La había acompañado al funeral, después la había encontrado trabajando en la B.S.A.A

_-¿cómo puedes estar segura?_

_-lo sé… porque él, es Jake. Muy por encima de su sangre y todo_

Jake Muller es frío. Cortante. Pero una leve sonrisa surca su rostro. Es una armadura de hierro, sirve para crear destrucción y utilizarse al antojo de cualquiera. Es seco, tosco, todo menos amable.

Pero él no tiene idea, que desde las sombras, Sherry está determinada a romper cualquier fragmento de esa irrompible armadura.

.

.

.

.

Hay gritos, todos provienen del exterior. Las paredes tiemblan; escombros y polvo cubriendo su celda. El collar sobre su cuello le lastima, pero eso no importa a las personas que experimentan con su cuerpo. Steve siente su cuerpo palpitar nervioso al escuchar murmullos sin sentido. Más gritos, una alarma de incendio encendida martilleándole los sentidos

Está agotado. Hacía pocas horas habían experimentado con él.

Sus orbes verdes pesan cada vez más, tiene dolor de cabeza agudo. La celda empieza a cuartearse pero no tiene energía para salir. Siente los escombros clavarse sobre su piel; mira hacia el frente con dificultad y lo único que logra ver con la vista borrosa es una mancha roja.

.

.

Steve abre los ojos lentamente. Siente cómo le pesa el cuerpo y nuevamente hay intravenosas atravesando sus venas, pero no hay dolor.

Está confundido. Hay mucha luz.

Gira lentamente la cabeza observando a una mujer recostada sobre su pecho. Es cálida. Con un perfume muy suave, extrañamente familiar. Se remueve, despertando a la mujer del sueño. Ella parpadea repetidas vecen encontrando la mirada impaciente del hombre.

Y Steve solo sonríe débilmente, observando a la mujer derramar pequeñas lágrimas sobre su cuerpo herido

_-Claire…. Eres tú_

_-No hables Steve... solo…_

Ella es Claire Redfield, pelirroja, con grandes orbes aguamarina. Aquella chica que había conocido en la isla prisión hacía dieciocho años. Claire acaricia con sus dedos su rostro, delineándolo, convenciéndose de que está vivo y todo es real

Steve la mira con pasividad mientras respira el aire que le proporciona no estar entre las sombras pero, lo que nunca sabrá, es que hubo una mujer en su búsqueda por dieciocho años, ahora que lo tiene no va a soltarlo.

Por qué él no es un experimento.

Es Steve Burnside, nada más.

.

.

.

.

**Este fics fue escrito para el reto proclamado por RoxaneUchiha, la cual me retó ayer a la 1:40 am. Este reto concursará contra su historial la cual se podrá leer en la noche. Ustedes los lectores votarán quien es mejor en este aspecto dramático**

**Así qué no olviden votar por mi xD**

**¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Muy dramática?**

**Dejen un review con su opinión**

**Un saludo**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
